Code Lyoko: Next Generation
by SapphireLibra3
Summary: Fifty years after the first Lyoko is shut down, four kids come across a newly designed Lyoko, and a revived XANA. With the help of Dr. James Hopper, they venture on a quest to stop the insane computer virus. Based of the TV show.
1. Prologue

**Once again, I will get back to Mega Man Star Force Zero 2, but until I recover from my horrible case of writer's block I have two stories in progress, this is one of them.**

**Disclaimer: Code Lyoko doesn't belong to me. I do however own the character's in this story, except for XANA (if you really can call him a character).**

**Theme song: A World Without Danger (like there could be any other theme).**

SapphireLibra3 presents

A Code Lyoko Fanfiction

Code Lyoko: Next Generation

Original Story by Taffy Entertainment

Characters by Taffy Entertainment and SapphireLibra3

Prologue

_What were we thinking...?_

In a secret laboratory, scientists were running around frantically, one in front of the large super computer that made up most of the room.

"XANA is trying to escape into the network!" one female scientist shouted.

"Disasters are being reported all around the globe! He's activated over a hundred towers at once!" another scientist said.

"Everyone, calm down!" the leading scientist said slamming his hand on the side of the computer.

_We were only trying to recreate my great grandfather's legacy..._

"Johnson, begin the virtualization procedure! The remaining five will come with me into Lyoko! We're stopping XANA at the source!" the head scientist continued. He and the other five scientists all went into the elevator on the other side of the room. The door closed as the seventh scientist began typing on the computer.

_It was perfect... Where did I go wrong...?_

"Scanner Misaki! Scanner Fisher! Scanner Whitfield! Scanner Xavier! Scanner Presley!" the seventh scientist said typing on the computer.

_It wasn't supposed to go this far..._

"It's okay Johnson, I believe in you," the head scientist said from the room underneath the laboratory.

"Thanks James..." he said in response. The head scientist stepped into the scanner as the scientist behind the computer went to work, "Transfer Hopper! Scanner Hopper! Virtualization!" he shouted as he pushed the enter button.

_He was just... too powerful..._

The seventh scientist was frantically typing on the computer jumping from screen to screen.

"There's just too many!!!" one scientist shouted from the computer.

"There are monster's everywhere!!!" another scientist shouted.

"James! I just deactivated a tower!" the female scientist said.

"Good job Misaki! Now get over to the City Sector to help Xavier and Whitfield!"

"Understoo-- AH!!!" she shouted just before there was a loud crashing sound.

"Misaki?! MISAKI!!!!" the head scientist shouted, "Johnson! What happened to her!"

"I lost her signal! I think she fell into the Digital Sea!"

"Damn it!" another scientist shouted, "XANA, you son of a BITCH!!!!!!!!"

"Presley, no!!!! Don't go off on your own!!!!" another voice shouted.

"EAT THIS!!!!!!!!" there was gun fire heard from the screen, the seventh scientist was getting scared.

"Presley! You're loosing too many Hit Points! Get out of there now!" he tried to reason.

_Maybe the world just isn't ready for this kind of technology..._

"James, we can't win..." the seventh scientist said resting his head on the keyboard.

"Johnson, don't give up on me just yet! Between the two of us I know we can stop XANA!" the head scientist said from the computer.

"James, I'm sorry!" the seventh scientist said running from the computer to the elevator.

"Johnson! Stop!" the head scientist shouted.

_Forgive me... for creating such a monster..._

The seventh scientist went to the core of the computer underneath the scanner room, and went to the large black and gold machine in the center.

He pushed the switch on the machine down deactivating the computer and XANA, but with his friend still inside.

"I'm sorry..." he said as he fell to his knees crying, "I'm so sorry..."

_All I can do is pray and hope that someone fixes my mistake......_


	2. Beginnings: Part 1

Beginnings: Part 1

"Alright! This is the place!" one of three boys said looking at the old factory in the outskirts of the town. It was very large, and looked dilapidated. Thing was no one knew what it was used for, but these kids planned on finding out.

One boy was kind of short, with long black hair and big glasses, wearing a white suit shirt, black pants, white sneakers, and a red tie that was undone. His name was Andrew.

Another boy was slightly taller than the other two, obviously the oldest of the three. He had blue hair that went to his shoulders, wearing a yellow shirt, red vest, blue jeans, and white and red sneakers. His name was Henry.

The last of the three boys, and the leader of this venture, was about average hight for a teenager, with long blond hair, wearing brown pants, a light brown tunic like top, brown sunglasses, and what looked like a cowboy's hat. This was Sky.

"Are you sure that it's safe to go in there?" Andrew asked Sky, who was standing in the center of the group with his hands on his hips, "I mean, what happens if we get caught?"

"We won't have to worry about that because we won't get caught," Sky said turning to Andrew and Henry.

"Andrew's right Sky, this is a bad idea. That place doesn't look safe at all," Henry said looking away with his arms crossed.

Sky went over to Henry, "Aw come on Henry! Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Sorry, I think I left that at home. All I have with me is my common sense," Henry said staring daggers at Sky. He hated it when Sky took them on these adventures for two reasons. One, they were always in dangerous places, and two, they never found anything worth while. He just knew that this would be a waste of time, like every other "adventure".

"Yeah well, you didn't have to come!" Sky said getting right into Henry's face. They never got along. Sky was a man of adventure, but Henry was the strong silent type, so their personalities often times clashed.

"Guys, seriously," Andrew jumped in knowing that this was going to get ugly, "We're here know, so let's just go in."

"See, he came around," Sky said pointing to Andrew, Henry just grunted slightly looking away. Sky turned on his heel and marched into the factory. Henry shook his head and walked after him. Andrew breathed a sigh of relief and walked after his friends.

The inside of the factory was just as old looking as the outside, and Henry had already given up hope.

"Nothing's here. Let's go," Henry said turning to the exit.

"Not yet, we just got here," Sky said to Henry. Henry rolled his eyes and walked back to Sky and Andrew.

The three of them were exploring for quite a while, and all they found were a bunch of machines that didn't work. Andrew found a large cargo elevator and took a good look at it, surprised to see that it still worked.

"Hey guys, I think this elevator is still on," Andrew called out. Henry and Sky ran up to him.

"Now we're talking!" Sky said clapping his hands together, "I wonder what we'll find down there!"

"Pipes, and more pipes," Henry said rolling his eyes.

"You're starting to really get on my nerves, you know that?" Sky groaned. Andrew pushed the button and the three of them went to the lower level. When the door opened all three of them were shocked.

The room they were in was large, with white metal walls, a large table in the center, and a really big super computer on the other side.

"Shit..." Sky said slowly.

"Amazing..." Andrew said slowly.

"I'll admit, I was wrong..." Henry said nodding, his eyes wide.

The three of them walked around the laboratory, looking around. Andrew walked over to the super computer and tried to turn it on, to no avail.

"I wonder how this thing works. I wish we could get it on," he said sitting down in the chair in front of it.

Henry found a map on the side wall, showing the two lower floors. The one directly under them was marked "Scanner Room" and the one right under that was marked "Core Room".

"Hey Sky, let's check out these lower floors," Henry said.

"Oh, now you found you're sense of adventure," Sky said following Henry to the elevator.

The Scanner room was also large. It had four large pod like machines inside, which Henry assumed were the Scanners. Henry pulled out his cell phone to call Andrew while Sky went to the Core Room.

"Hey Andrew, I found these large machines under the computer room. I think they're called scanners," he said.

"Scanners? That's weird."

"They look big enough for a human to fit in. Why would someone make man sized scanners?"

"The only reason I can think of is to scan humans into a digital plane, but I wonder where that plane is?" there was a beep on Henry's phone, showing sky was trying to activate a three way line, "Is that Sky?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, I'll put him on three way," Henry said pushing a button on his cell phone, "What's up Sky?"

"Hey guys, I think I found the power switch," Sky said looking around in the room he was in. The only thing there was a large black and gold machine with a strange symbol on the front that was shaped like an eye sort of.

"Think you can get this thing to work?" Andrew asked.

"Sure thing. Just give me a second," Sky then pulled the switch up activating the super computer, "How's that?"

"It looks like that did it," Henry said, "The scanners started glowing, I think that they turned on."

"Holy..." Andrew said, "Guys, you two need to see this!"

"Wonder what he found," Sky said to Henry.

"Let's get back to the computer room," Henry said before hanging up. Sky went into the elevator and went back to the computer room.

There they saw a few things were a little different. The computer was now on, showing a number of options, the other thing was that on top of the table was a strange looking hologram. It showed what looked like a strange world that branched off in six different directions.

"What is all of this?" Sky asked as he and Henry walked forward.

"I have no idea, but whatever it is it's huge! It's almost like a virtual world of sorts," Andrew explained.

"A virtual world?" Henry mimicked.

"It seems to have six different sectors, a forest, a mountain, a ruin, a desert, a ice plane, and even a city!" Andrew was obviously excited.

"That's so cool!" Sky said looking at the holographic map, "I bet that those scanner things connect with this place!"

"But why? What's the point of all of this?" Henry asked looking at the map also.

"I don't know, but I plan on finding out!" Andrew said pulling out an instruction booklet from under the keyboard, "Let's get get to school. I'll read up on this in my spare time and we can come back after school," Andrew said walking to the elevator.

"Shouldn't we turn the computer off before we leave?" Henry asked Andrew and Sky, who were both walking to the elevator.

"No one else even knows this place exists," Sky said, "It'll save us a lot of trouble when we get back."

"I guess..." Henry said walking into the elevator. The door closed and the three of them went back to the surface.

Elsewhere in a virtual abandoned city, a man was walking around holding his head. He had blond hair down to his shoulders, square glasses, and was wearing a white lab coat, blue body armor, matching blue boots, and strange blaster like weapons on his arms.

"What happened?" he asked still walking forward. He looked around and realized where he was, "This is... Lyoko? Right! XANA!" the man then ran forward until he found a tall tower at the end of the path. He went inside of the tower, almost like he just fazed in through the wall.

The inside of the tower has blue walls that were covered in what looked like code of some sort. He pulled up a holographic screen and keyboard and began typing on it.

"XANA rebooted himself? Was he shut down? If that's the case then..." he then began typing a bit more, and then got annoyed by what he saw, "Damn, it's just like I thought!" he then stepped out of the tower and put his hands on his hips, "Now what am I going to do?" he sighed and looked down. He then saw two small crab like creatures walk by, "If XANA catches me now then I'm done for. I better find a place to hide until I figure out my next move," he said running past the crabs to find a safer place.

Andrew, Henry, and Sky went to Robinson High, a school surrounded by a large green forest, and was actually connected to the factory secretly. Henry was the only junior in the trio, both Andrew and Sky were sophomores. They became friends a year ago, when Henry transferred to their school from another. All the other kids were afraid of him, and since Andrew was marked as the biggest nerd in school and Sky was viewed as a prankster who no one took seriously, Henry fit right into their group of misfits.

At lunch they sat at their usual table by themselves, all other kids avoiding them. Andrew was sitting in the middle reading what he could make out of the booklet he got from the laboratory, Sky was trying to attract the attention of every girl that passed their way, but Henry was looking down in deep thought.

Sky stopped and looked over to Henry, "Dude, what's up?" he asked.

"That laboratory under the factory, I got a weird feeling from it," Henry said. He then looked up and looked at Sky, "Didn't you guys?"

"I'll admit, it was a weird place for a secret lab," Sky said shrugging his shoulders, "But that virtual world has me excited!"

"Shh!" Andrew said getting both Henry and Sky's attention, "Listen guys, under no circumstances can we tell anyone about the factory. If anyone ever found out about that giant computer then we'd be in serious trouble."

"He does have a point," Henry chimed in, "I don't want the authorities after us. If we can avoid the extra attention, then I say we do just that."

"Yeah, I guess..." Sky said looking down a little disappointed. This was too awesome to just keep in, but he knew that he better.

"So we all agree right?" Andrew asked, "We don't tell anyone." Both Henry and Sky nodded.

"Don't tell anyone what?" a high pitched voice asked from above. All three looked up and saw a girl with long brown hair, wearing a black suit jacket, matching skirt, black shoes, and holding a note pad standing over them. This was the student council president, and the principle's daughter, Alice.

"Nothing a snobby daddy's girl like you needs to be concerned with," Sky teased with a grin, making Alice scowl at him.

"Hmph, you don't have to tell me," Alice said trying to hide how aggravated she was at the remark. She then turned to Henry with a sweet smile, "So Henry, I was wondering if you would do me the honor--" she started.

"Can't, I'm busy," Henry finished.

"Wh, what?" Alice asked, still smiling, but a slight twitch in her eyebrow.

"I already made plans with Andrew and Sky, sorry," Henry said calmly, glaring at her in a way that seemed to pierce her very soul, because she actually stepped back a bit.

"Oh, okay then. I'll see you later then," Alice said smiling, but was clearly annoyed. She then stormed off. Sky gave Henry a thumbs up.

"Way to go Henry! You sent her packing!" he said smiling.

"I said nothing but the truth. We were going back to 'you-know-where' after school, right?" he asked, directing his question to Andrew.

"Yes, and I have good news in that department. I figured out what the scanners are used for," Andrew said with a sense of achievement.

"Dude, seriously?" Sky asked with an ecstatic smile on his face.

"Yep, as it turns out you were right Sky. They do connect to that virtual world we saw on the map. Apparently it's called Lyoko," Andrew explained further.

"And its purpose is..." Henry said hoping Andrew would finish the sentence.

"Unfortunately I still don't know why it was created. All the instruction book said was how to transfer into Lyoko and the basic manual for operations. I understand it pretty well, so I should be able to get you guys in there to do a little exploring."

"Awesome! Let's go immediately after school!" Sky said getting excited. A number of popular girls saw him and started laughing a bit. He noticed and winked at them pointing to them, only to get more laughs, "I just don't get it, Why don't women dig me?" he asked, clearly oblivious.

"Gee, I just don't know," Henry stated sarcastically. He looked over at their table, his eyes lingering on one girl in particular. She had long red hair, and was wearing an orange top, a short black skirt, fishnet stockings actually, black high heels, and red lip stick. She looked at him briefly, and then turned away smiling.

"Hey Henry," Sky started, "Somebody's checking you out."

"Shut up," he said, even as he continued to watch her from a distance.


	3. Beginnings: Part 2

Beginnings: part 2

After school, Andrew, Henry, and Sky went right to the factory. Andrew was typing on the super computer setting some strange program up. Henry was leaning against a wall in deep thought. Sky, who was the most excited about going into the virtual world they now knew as "Lyoko", was looking at the holographic map with a smile on his face.

"Okay guys, I got it to work," Andrew started, getting Henry and Sky's attention, "I can now transfer you in and out of Lyoko."

Henry and Sky were now walking towards where Andrew was sitting.

"Sweet, then let's go!" Sky said, but Henry put his arm in front of Sky calming him down.

"Hang on, just how does this work?" he asked.

"The scanners on the floor right below us are designed with two functions. One is to scan your DNA into the super computer so that it'll recognize you. The second is to actually turn you into data and transfer you into Lyoko. Once there you'll be able to move around like you would out here."

"You mean, we'll actually be there?" Sky asked pointing to the map.

"Yep, only to you it'll be real," Andrew then began typing on the computer again, "I've run a connection to the City Sector, so you'll be transferring into that area. You two, get down to the scanner room so we can try this."

"This is so exciting!" Sky said running to the elevator. Henry just sighed and walked after him. The elevator closed and they went to the scanner room.

"Alright guys, when I say your name enter the scanners. Once inside the scanner will close, just relax and let me handle everything," Andrew said while Henry and Sky stood in front of the scanners.

"I hope nothing bad happens," Henry said looking down.

"What's the matter? Scared?" Sky taunted. Truth was Henry was actually a little scared, but who wouldn't be? They were testing out some foreign piece of equipment that they knew nothing about, and probably had no business messing with. The only reason he was still going along with it was because his curiosity was getting the better of his fear, and a bit of his common sense probably.

"Okay, let's get started!" Andrew said, "Transfer Henry," he said as Henry walked into the scanner. He turned around and the scanner door closed, "Transfer Sky," he said as Sky did the same, only instead of looking serious like Henry, he was smirking, "Scanner Henry," Andrew continued as Henry began floating inside the scanner, his eyes closed, "Scanner Sky," Sky did the same inside his scanner, "Virtualization!" Andrew said pushing the Enter Key. There was a white flash inside both scanners, and Henry and Sky were no longer in the real world.

Somewhere in an abandoned virtual city, both Henry and Sky were slowly being virtualized in mid air. Once they took full form, they dropped onto the ground.

"Whoa," Sky said looking around. To them, it looked so real. They couldn't even tell that it was virtual.

"This is something," Henry said also looking around. He then looked at Sky and was shocked, "Nice get up," he said with a smirk.

"Huh? Whoa!" Sky finally looked at himself. Matching his hat, he was actually a cowboy. He was wearing a blue shirt, brown pants, brown boots, a black belt, two hand guns at his sides, and his sunglasses were darkened so you couldn't see his eyes.

"This is so cool!" he said looking at himself. He then looked at Henry and almost had a heart attack, "Dude! What's with your get up?!" he asked incredulous.

"Hm?" Henry looked at himself and did a double take. He was wearing red, blue, and gold full body armor that looked robotic, a blue visor over his eyes, and a large cannon hooked onto his right shoulder, "Okay, this is strange," he said feeling his visor, realizing that it was a part of him, "Andrew, why is Sky a cowboy, and why am I a robot?" he asked.

"This is amazing!" Andrew said, his voice seeming to come out of nowhere, "The scanners apparently adjusted your DNA to a battle form best suited for your personality. Sky, you were turned into a cowboy because of your danger seeking personality."

"Seriously?" Sky asked looking up. He then pulled out his guns and spun them around his finger, shocked by the fact that he knew how. He then started firing at the air testing his weapons, "Dude! That's so cool!"

"Henry," Andrew said catching Henry's attention, "You were turned into a robotic fighter for your cautious attitude. You have greater defense, and your cannon can fire at longer distances than Sky."

"Huh..." Henry pulled the cannon forward, and fired a large red and white beam out of the cannon, "That looked strong," he said, clearly shocked.

"It looks like you're slower than Sky though, so try to only fight at a distance," Andrew continued, catching Henry and Sky's attention.

"Fight what?" Sky asked.

"I don't know, but I'd imagine that there's something there for you guys to get weapons."

"You said that you can transfer us out if necessary, right?" Henry asked.

"Definitely, but still be careful guys," Andrew said.

"Got it," Henry said nodding, "Sky, let's go." Sky nodded and they both began walking forward, unaware of the strange Hornet-shaped monsters flying over them.

Inside of a nearby tower, the scientist was doing a check of all of Lyoko. Thankfully the towers were designed to allow them to interface certain systems inside of Lyoko. From this tower alone he could see everything that happened inside of Lyoko, no matter where in Lyoko he was. He could also activate and deactivate towers if necessary.

"Looks like XANA is looking for me," he said looking at six different screens, each showing a monster is a different sector, "So long as I'm inside of this tower I should be safe. Hopefully he isn't strong enough to affect the real world yet," as the scientist continued to work, he saw something that caught his attention. He saw Henry and Sky walking through Lyoko.

"Are those some of XANA's?" he asked, slightly confused. He knew that he would be in danger, but decided ultimately to exit the tower and investigate.

Henry and Sky were looking up at an ruined building. Henry tried to enter, but saw that the door was locked.

"Nope, not open either," Henry said. Sky put his hands on the back of his head in a bored fashion.

"Sheesh, I thought it would be fun here. No monsters, no people; what kind of online game is this?"

"I seriously doubt this is an online game," Henry said looking around, "Andrew, any luck finding out anything else about this place?"

"I'm afraid not. But I agree with you Henry, this system is too complicated to be an online game," Andrew replied, but then saw something strange approaching them, "Guys, careful, something's heading toward you,"

"Huh? Who?" Henry asked. Both Henry and Sky turned when they heard something like a laser charging, and they saw the scientist pointing one of his arm blasters at them.

"Who are you?" the scientist asked sternly. Now Sky was getting excited.

"Dude, an NPC, sweet!" Sky said, confusing the scientist.

"NPC...?" he asked, looking down. He then looked back up at the sound of Henry's cannon charging.

"How about telling us who you are?" Henry asked in a dark tone. The scientist looked at both of them, wondering if they were really working with XANA, "Well? Why don't you answer the question?"

The scientist slowly lowered his weapon, and stood up straight, "You two... aren't with XANA?" Henry and Sky looked at each other in confusion.

"XANA?" Henry asked, Sky just shrugged his shoulders.

"What the heck is a XANA?" Sky asked. Now the scientist was really confused, and a little scared.

"You don't know about XANA? Then are you two-" suddenly red lasers shot down at them, making all of them jump, "Damn it! He found us!" the scientist said.

"Andrew, what's happening?!" Henry asked suddenly.

"There are three flying creatures flying around you! I think they're the ones who attacked you!"

"Monsters?! Where?!" Sky asked excitedly. They looked up and saw the Hornets flying around them. They charged up and started firing again, "I can't believe this! This is so cool!" Sky said pulling out his guns, running toward the monsters firing at them.

"Sky! Get back here!" Henry shouted. The scientist was watching them, surprised by how they were acting.

"Sky, Henry, listen, those things aren't denizens of Lyoko!" Andrew said.

"Then what are they?!" Henry asked.

"Viruses," the scientist stated, catching Henry and Andrew's attention, "To put it another way, XANA's soldiers."

Henry was shocked by what was going on. This all pretty much confirmed what he thought, that this world wasn't a videogame. They heard Sky grunt in pain, catching their attention. Sky was in trouble.

"Sky!" Henry shouted running out to help him. Sky turned to Henry, but something happened that shocked Henry.

All three Hornets shot at Sky at the same time, and he fell back. At the same time, his entire body broke off revealing a cyber outline of him, that disappeared.

At the same time, Andrew saw that Sky's signal left Lyoko. Both he and Henry were horrified.

"Sky!!!" Andrew shouted. He looked down, tears filling his eyes. Had he just inadvertently killed his best friend?

"Dude... what's with the tears?" Andrew heard from behind him. Andrew turned to see Sky leaning on the side of the elevator, clearly exhausted, but alive.

"Sky!" Andrew said running up to him, "What happened?"

"Those things fired at me, and I think they destroyed my avatar. A few seconds later everything went white, and I was back inside the scanner," Andrew was nodding hearing this. He hadn't read that far into the instruction manual, so he didn't know how Hit Points worked in Lyoko, but it looked like dieing in Lyoko wasn't dieing in real life.

Thank God.

Back in Lyoko, the scientist and Henry were taking cover. The Hornets were joined by two monsters with cube shaped bodies. The Cubes were firing at the stone that they were hiding behind.

"Henry, Sky's okay," Andrew said, easing Henry's heart.

"He's not dead?" Henry asked.

"Humans can't die in Lyoko under normal circumstances," the scientist stated, catching Henry's attention, "All that happens normally is their avatar is temporarily deleted, and they return to the real world."

"Humans...?" Henry asked, did this NPC just refer to Henry as a player? "This isn't an online game, is it?" Henry asked, even though he already knew the answer. His new "friend" just pretty much confirmed that.

"Game?" the scientist asked, his eyes wide for a second, "I'm afraid all of this is very much as real as it looks," he continued activating his blasters, "We won't be safe until we take care of these monsters. Think you can fight?"

"I'll do my best," Henry said getting his cannon ready to fire. They then jumped out from behind the stone firing.

The scientist's shots weren't as big as Henry's, but they were still pretty strong. He was firing at the two Cubes currently. He dodged to the side out of the way of one attack, and then fired at one Cube deleting it. He then continued to fire at the second Cube, and deleted it as well.

Henry wasn't able to move as much as the scientist, so he stayed stationary firing at the Hornets with his cannon. Through his visor, he had a targeting system that he used to get an extremely accurate shot, killing two Hornets at the same time. The last one flew in a little closer, but he quickly turned to face it and fired at it destroying it.

After the fight, the scientist and Henry walked over to each other.

"Henry, that was amazing!" Andrew shouted from the real world, "You two handled those creatures amazingly!"

"Sheesh, I got deleted first... no fair..." Sky pouted.

Henry shook his head, and then turned to the scientist, "So, what's going on here? What is this place? And who's XANA?"

"This place should have never been created," the scientist stated turning away, "As for XANA, he's an advanced computer virus able to think and act on his own."

"What does XANA want? And for the record, who are you?"

"I'm no one," the scientist stated suddenly, shocking everyone, "As for XANA's motives, all you need to know is that it isn't good for anyone," the scientist turned around, "You and your friends should go back home, and forget everything you saw today. Never come back to this place," the scientist then ran off, leaving Henry there alone.

"Hey, wait up!" Andrew said. Henry just crossed his arms watching the scientist run off.

"Well, that was weird," Sky stated, "Who does that guy think he is?"

"He looked like a scientist..." Henry stated.

"That's strange. What should we do for now?" Andrew asked.

"Transfer me out for now. It's getting late, and we should probably get back home," Henry said.

"Got it, Devirtualization, Henry," and Henry's avatar began to disappear, sending him back to the real world.


	4. Beginnings: Part 3

**I'm glad everyone's enjoying this story. I don't plan on making all the story arcs as long as this one. This one is long though because, well, it's the beginning.**

**All I ask is that you please review if you can. I need to know what people think about my version of Lyoko and the characters' Lyoko forms.**

**Also, if anyone can come up with ideas for future XANA attacks, please PM me. Since XANA is basically capable of doing anything (as seen on the TV) there's no limit to the imagination. I have a few ideas, but please share yours.**

Beginnings: Part 3

"Forget?!" Sky shouted as Henry closed his locker, "After something as cool as that, he expects us to just forget?!" Henry walked to the cafeteria shaking his head.

"I tried to tell you that it wasn't an online game," Henry explained.

"And that's what makes it cooler!"

Henry sighed, "Are you aware how serious this is? This 'XANA' sounds like a real problem."

"Yeah, he does, I guess," when they made it to the cafeteria they saw Andrew sitting at the table. He had his eyes closed and he looked really serious, "What's his problem?" Sky asked.

"He's probably scared by what happened yesterday. You know, you almost died," Henry said frankly walking forward. Sky just threw his hands out at his sides.

"But I didn't!" he called out before running after Henry. They sat down next to Andrew, and Sky put an arm on his shoulder, "What's up buddy? You still shaken up by yesterday?" Sky asked.

"Actually, not as much as you would think," that shocked both Henry and Sky, "I'm just thinking about that scientist. He said he was no one, but he knew a lot about Lyoko and that XANA."

"Think he could be an A.I.?" Henry asked, Sky nodding in agreement.

"I don't know, maybe..." Andrew said, although he wasn't too convinced. He sounded too real. Too human...

Henry looked at his watch, and saw that it was almost time for homeroom, "We should get going guys," he stated.

"About that time, huh?" Sky asked, then turned to Andrew, "C'mon Andy, let's get to homeroom."

"Yeah... okay..." Andrew said getting up and walking off. It was clear that his head was elsewhere at the moment.

Sky shook his head and lightly hit Henry on the back, "See ya at lunch," he said before running off after Andrew, since they had the same homeroom. Henry sat there for a few seconds, and then got up and walked toward his homeroom.

He wasn't in the hallway for very long before he saw the red haired girl again. She was looking around sort of confused. Henry stared at her from behind for a little while, focusing on her flawless proportions, and how her long red hair flowed down her back. Eventually he decided to take it as his chance to talk to her, even though he knew he would be late for homeroom.

"You look lost," he said in his usual frank tone. The girl turned around and was shocked to see Henry behind her. For a few seconds she couldn't speak. She just stared up at Henry, taking him in. His broad shoulders, his piercing eyes, everything about him was so perfect. Eventually she found her voice and shook herself out of her daze.

"Um... yeah," she said playing it off, "There was a mistake on my schedule, and as it turns out I was in the wrong homeroom," despite how she looked, she actually sounded really nice and easy going.

"That happened to me too actually when I transferred here, nothing new," the girl's eyes widened hearing that.

"You were a transfer student too?" she asked.

"Yeah, I came to this school last year. Transferred from a school in America," Henry said, shocking the girl.

"Are you kidding me? So did I."

Henry laughed a bit, "Wow, it's a small world huh?"

"Yeah, sure is..." the girl said looking down. For a few seconds they just stood there. The girl then held out her hand, "I'm Jessica," she said with a smile.

"Jessica..." Henry said taking in her name, "I'm Henry," he said taking her hand and shaking it, "Here, I'll take you to your homeroom," he continued, shocking Jessica.

"Are you sure? I don't you to be late," as soon as she said that, the late bell rang, making both of them laugh.

"Now we're both late," he said before turning to the side presenting his arm for her to hold. Jessica took his arm, and they walked down the hall together. As they walked, Alice watched them from a distance, and was getting angrier and angrier by the second.

Once they got to Jessica's homeroom, they just stood there for a few seconds, engaging in another session of awkward staring.

"Hey, uh, thanks for..." Jessica started.

"Don't mention it..." Henry said, looking down, he eventually pointed behind him, "Um, I gotta..."

"Yeah... I know..." although they said that, neither one moved, "I'll, uh, see you around?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, definitely," Henry said. He stood there for a few more seconds, and then walked off, backwards I might add. That went on until he bumped into a trash can and almost fell over, after that he turned around and walked off, trying to reclaim any composure he lost. Jessica giggled, and then turned and went into her homeroom.

Later on in Lyoko, the scientist was inside of a tower lying down on the floor. He couldn't stop thinking about the kids from yesterday. Who were they? Why did they come to Lyoko? How did they know _how _to get on Lyoko? He just lied there, thinking to himself, until...

"Um, excuse me?" he heard, catching his attention, "Hello? Are you there?" the scientist got up and pulled up his keyboard.

"Who's this?" the scientist asked.

"My name is Andrew," Andrew said from the laboratory, "Um, I was one of the kids from yesterday."

"Andrew? I thought I told you to forget what happened yesterday," the scientist stated, making Andrew look down in guilt.

"I'm sorry, I know you told us to never come back. But I just couldn't stop thinking about what happened. Don't worry, I came alone this time."

"You came alone?" the scientist asked.

"Yeah, so we could talk, just you and me," Andrew said. He had been thinking about doing this all day, and once school ended he ran to the factory so he could talk to the scientist.

For a second, all the scientist did was stand there thinking. He eventually decided that he wanted to see this person on the other line, so he pulled up a screen which showed him Andrew, and allowed him to see the scientist.

Once they saw each other, they both just stared at each other. They both put their hands on the screens as if touching each other's hands. The scientist smiled through the screen, "I'm Dr. James Hopper," he said, realizing that he could trust Andrew.

Andrew smiled, "It's nice to meet you Dr. Hopper," he said sweetly. The two of them talked for hours. Mainly Andrew, because Dr. Hopper was curious about him. Andrew told him about his family, how his father died from cancer, and how his mother's always sad, how his only friends are Sky and Henry, how he gets straight As, and how he loves computers and writing programs.

"You're an interesting kid," Dr. Hopper said crossing his arms, "I can see you're extremely smart."

"Well, thanks," Andrew said, getting embarrassed. He then looked up at Dr. Hopper, "Hey, Dr. Hopper? Why are you in Lyoko? Are you an A.I." Andrew asked. Dr. Hopper looked down.

"No, I'm actually human. I was one of seven scientist who created Lyoko," that sounded odd to Andrew, who sat back incredulous.

"You made all of this?" he asked, Dr. Hopper nodded.

"Yes, I was the leading scientist. My grandfather was a man named Franz Hopper. He created Lyoko more than sixty years ago. I found out about it and wanted to complete his project, in hopes that it could benefit our society in some way, sadly XANA..."

"You mentioned that name yesterday. Who is XANA?" Andrew asked, making Dr. Hopper sigh.

"The result of a miscalculation. XANA was originally created to act as an overseer to Lyoko, but he became corrupt and decided that all organic life was inferior. When we restarted Lyoko we inadvertently revived XANA. Do you see this symbol?" Dr. Hopper asked pulling up the strange eye shaped symbol that seemed to appear near or on anything related to Lyoko.

"Yeah, that was on the power switch," Andrew said. He only knew that because he went down to take a look at it himself before he found the doctor. He did think it was a strange symbol.

"This symbol is technically the symbol of Lyoko, but XANA seems to have claimed it as his logo. Everything related to XANA directly has this logo on it," Dr. Hopper further explained, Andrew nodded.

"I see," then Andrew thought of something, "But wait, you said that you were one of seven, so where are the other six?" that question made Dr. Hopper look down in sadness, and Andrew was shocked, "No... don't tell me..."

"I came to Lyoko with a team of five. We wanted to stop XANA before he found a way into the network, but they were all wiped out. I'm the only survivor of that team. As for the seventh, I have no idea. He stayed in the real world where you are right now, but at the last moment he panicked, and ran out. I'd assume that he turned off the supercomputer, since you said that you had to turn it on, and even I saw that XANA had to reboot his systems."

"So that's why you're in Lyoko now. You were in there when your friend turned it off," Dr. Hopper nodded at that statement.

"Yes, and at the moment I can't seem to log out," Dr. Hopper said, shocking Andrew.

"Why not?"

"At the current moment, I'm not too sure..."

Andrew thought about this. There was something about Dr. Hopper that told Andrew that he was telling the truth, and Andrew had this nagging feeling that he should help him. He then started typing on the supercomputer, surprising Dr. Hopper.

"Maybe I can figure it out from here," Andrew said, making Dr. Hopper jump.

"Um, I'm not too sure..."

"Stand still, Doctor," when Andrew said that Dr. Hopper stood to attention. A white ring flew down around the doctor scanning him. Once Andrew got the information he wanted he started up another program, "Now for faze two," he said getting up.

"Faze two...?" Dr. Hopper asked, getting a little worried now.

"Be right back," Andrew called out from the elevator. He took it down and went into one of the scanners. Once inside it closed around him and began scanning his information into Lyoko. After it stopped he returned to the computer room and pulled up information on Sky's avatar in Lyoko.

"I see. So that's what happened," Andrew said shocking Dr. Hopper.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I scanned my information into the supercomputer as a base to compare to. I then pulled up Sky's information in Lyoko to see the connection between us, since he's able to transfer in and out of Lyoko like normal. As it turns out, when someone goes into Lyoko, their avatar still holds onto their human DNA as an internal file, that way should they get destroyed in Lyoko, their DNA is shot back to the scanner they entered from and they're returned to the real world. In you're case however, your Lyoko avatar doesn't have human DNA stored inside of it," Dr. Hopper was listening, but he was simply amazed that Andrew knew what he was doing.

"You figured out all of that?" he asked.

"I even have a hypothesis as to why," Andrew said, "My assumption is that being inside of Lyoko for so long, your body sort of forgot that it was human, and adapted to Lyoko."

"In other words, I'm a program now," the doctor said, making Andrew nod.

"One hundred percent computer program. Sadly you're confined to Lyoko, so while you do have free run of all six sectors, I'm afraid that at the moment, you're basically trapped in Lyoko."

That was what Dr. Hopper was afraid of, meaning that at the moment there was no way to destroy XANA without killing himself. He looked back at Andrew, who was packing up.

"You're leaving?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, it's getting late and I don't want my mom to worry," he looked up at the screen with a smile, "But is it okay if I come back tomorrow?" he asked, making Dr. Hopper smile.

"I don't see why not," Dr. Hopper said. Andrew eyes lit up, and his smile was wider.

"Great, see you tomorrow Doctor!" Andrew said going to the elevator, waving as it shut.

Dr. Hopper turned off his screen and went outside of the tower. He was now in the forest sector, and currently saw no monsters. Thinking about the new friend he made, he thought about possibly trying to go after XANA again. He then remembered that Andrew and his friends were probably still in High School, so he better not get them involved in his battle. But since they saw Lyoko, and two of them even went inside Lyoko, they might already be involved. Thankfully though, XANA hadn't tried anything too serious, so he might be able to solve this himself.

Unknown to him though, somewhere in the city sector, one of the many towers there changed. It's white aura suddenly turned red.

In the real world, XANA's symbol appeared on a computer screen inside an office building...

**Please review, and tell me what you think.**

**And like I said, if you have any ideas of XANA attacks, please PM me. I ask that you talk to me directly to lessen the chance of spoilers.**


	5. Beginnings: Part 4

**Sorry about the long hiatus. I have a hard time writing more than one story, but I have serious plans for this story.**

Beginnings: Part 4

The next morning, Andrew went into the kitchen, where his mom was making breakfast.

"Hi honey," his mom said softly.

"Morning Mom. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I made pancakes this morning. You don't mind, do you?"

"N, no. Not at all," Andrew said. Despite the sweet smile on her face, Andrew could tell that his mother was upset. She always forced a smile, and it angered Andrew to no end. His father had only died a few months ago, and while he did miss him, he knew that his mother was suffering a lot more than he was. They ate in silence for a while, until his mother finally spoke.

"I noticed you've been coming home a little later the past few days," she stated.

"You don't mind, do you?" Andrew asked, getting a little worried.

"No, as long as you're safe, it's fine," she said with the same sad smile on her face. It made Andrew sick to his stomach. Why couldn't she ever get angry at him. He kept his thoughts to hmself and decided to finish the rest of his breakfast in silence.

After he finished breakfast he grabbed his school bag and began walking to school. When he turned the corner he could have sworn he saw the phone cables spark. He turned to the school and decided to not pay it any mind.

At school, Henry was at his locker getting his books for his first class. He closed his locker to find Alice standing there with an overly sweet smile. Henry sighed looking away.

"What do you want Alice," Henry asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you would help me with something aftr school."

Henry sighed again, "And that would be?"

"For the school assembly in a month, which I will be giving a speech on that day, I need volunteers to help get the gym ready. And I was wondering if you would be willing to volunteer."

Henry sighed in aggrivation. He really didn't want to do this. He knew that no one else would be there, and it was just an excuse to be alone with him. But he also knew that her father was the principle, and if he said no, then he would still be staying after school, only this time it would be detention.

"Fine," he said defeated, "I'll help you."

Alice lit up and embraced Henry (much to his dismay), "Thank you so much!" she then ran off a bit, but turned to Henry with a slightly lustful smile, "I'm looking forward to tonight."

The way she said that had Henry disturbed, so when she left Henry shuddered in disgust. Sky walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Dude, why did you say yes?" Sky asked.

"Because her father is Mr. Johnson, that's why," Henry grumbled as he and Sky walked to the cafeteria.

"I feel sorry for you," Sky said, "I don't have any girls going gaga over me, and I wouldn't even want her lusting over me."

"All I have to do is survive tonight, and then I'll go right back to the way things were before." Henry looked in the cafeteria and saw Jessica walk in from the oher side. When their eyes met, she quickly looked down smiling.

"Looks like there's someone else your interested in," Sky taunted.

"Shut up," Henry said, still smiling slightly.

"So what's her name?" Sky asked now walking Henry to their usual table.

"Her name is Jessica."

"Is she nice?"

"She seems nice, despite sitting at Brittney's table."

"Wow, I didn't know nice girls sat at that table."

"She's new here, transfered from America."

"No wonder I never saw her," Sky then thought about what he said, "Wait, America?"

"Yes Sky, where I'm from," Henry sat down, right next to Andrew, who was still looking at Lyoko's manuel.

"Are you still looking at that book?" Sky asked.

"I spoke to that scientist yesterday and found out a few things about Lyoko and XANA," Andrew said, "It isn't pretty."

"What did you find out?" Henry asked, "And for the record, who is that scientist?"

"His name is James Hopper, and he's one of the seven scientists who made Lyoko. XANA is actually a cyber entity recreated due to a miscalculation."

"Whoa, whoa, _re_created?" Sky asked, "When was he made the first time?"

"According to Dr. Hopper, there was another man named Franz Hopper, who made a simpler Lyoko sixty years ago, and that Lyoko had an overseer program named XANA, who was designed to be a sort of god like entity in Lyoko."

"So, I'm assuming this James Hopper is Franz Hopper's descendant," Henry said.

"Yep, he wanted to recreate Lyoko as a surrogate network of sorts, but he accidently brought back XANA. He and the other scientists tried to stop XANA, but he was too strong for them."

"Are the other scientists..." Henry asked slowly, making Andrew nod sadly.

"Five of them are. Dr. Hopper went in with five other scientists and they tried to stop XANA, but the other five were killed in Lyoko. The one who stayed behind got scared and shut down Lyoko with Dr. Hopper still inside. That's why he's still in there and currently can't log out of Lyoko."

"That's messed up," Sky said looking serious, "I underastand being scared, but to abandon your friend like that?"

"So what are we going to do?" Henry asked, "I think it's quite obvious we can't turn it off now. If we do then we're just as bad as that last scientist."

"I think we should fight XANA," Andrew said, shocking Henry and Sky.

"Dude, are you serious?" Sky asked loking at Andrew like he was crazy, "I mean, I want to kick butt in there too, but think about it, seven scientists couldn't beat him, so what makes you think three kids could beat him?"

"We don't have to fight XANA directly. All we have to do is hold him off. Once I've materialized Dr. Hopper, then we can shut down Lyoko. Therefore eliminating the threat."

"Do you think you can actually materialize him?" Henry asked.

"I don't know, maybe..." Andrew said looking down, "I'll talk to Dr. Hopper about it after school. Henry, Sky, you guys want to come?"

"I'll be there," Sky said, the levity returning to his tone, "Sadly Henry has a "date" tonight," Sky said now laughing, prompting a slap in the back of the head from Henry.

"It's not a date. It's just another sick attempt from Alice to get me alone with her," Henry said.

"The assembly, right?" Andrew asked, making Henry nod, "Alice skipped through only a minute before you got here, saying that you agreed to help her put up decorations and how nice and gracious you were."

When Henry heard that, he let his head fall on the table, Andrew rubbing his back, "I knew it was a trick," Henry said sadly.

"Hey, it isn't all bad," Sky said, "I mean, at least she doesn't know about Jessica. If she did then you'd be screwed."

"Who's Jessica?" Andrew asked.

"That red-haired girl Henry has the hots for. And boy does he have good taste. That long hair, those big green eyes, those legs that go on forever, and let's not even get started with her bo-"

"And that's when I leave," Henry said shooting up, "I'll see you guys later. Send my regards to Dr. Hopper, alright?" With that said Henry walked off.

"Was it something I said?" Sky asked, getting an annoyed look from Andrew.

In Lyoko, the doctor was walking through the desert sector, looking around for any signs off XANA being mobile, or any of his lost friends being alive. He walked over to the edge of the desert looking down at the digital sea. He closed his eyes thinking of all the friends who fell into the digital sea fighting XANA. If he let those kids get involved, what stopped them from ending up just like that?

"I just don't know..." he said. He then noticed a small wave on the ground, and felt a small vibration on the ground.

"No... No!" he said shooting up and running back to the tower he came from. Once inside he began scanning all of Lyoko, frantically looking for the one thing he feared whould happen. Sure enough though, he found the activated tower in the city sector. Looking at it made him fall back a bit in horror. XANA was still strong enough to attack the real world. At this rate he would escape Lyoko and go into the network.

Dr. Hopper was frantic. He knew looking at his current situation that he was the only one who could shut down the tower, but XANA would know that and put up resistance against him. If what Andrew said was true, then if he ran out of hit points then he would be deleted instead of returning to the real world, and he couldn't handle XANA alone.

"Hate doing this," Dr. Hopper said, "But I don't have a choice," he then began typing on his keyboard, causing the tower he was in to glow green.

As for Andrew and Sky, they were walking to the factory to see Dr. Hopper. They were standing at the corner about to cross the street, but when Sky was about to cross the street a car drove right past him about to hit him.

"Whoa!" Sky shouted looking at the car drive by, "Crazy driving!"

"Um, Sky?" Andrew said trying to get Sky's attention, "I don't think it's his driving."

They both looked up at the traffic light, which was rapidly changing from red, to green, to yellow. It was like it was going haywire.

"What in the world!" Sky asked. All of a sudden Andrew's cell phone rang. When he looked at the number, it actually showed a bunch of random characters. He answered it all the same.

"Um, hello...?" Andrw asked.

"Andrew? It's Dr. Hopper."

"Wh, what? Dr. Hopper?" Andrew shouted, shocking Sky.

"I don't want to put any of you in danger, but I need your help. Is there anything strange happening in the real world?"

"Yeah, the traffic lights are going crazy. Is something wrong?"

"It's just as I feared. You and your friends need to come to the laboratory immediately! I'll explain once you get there!" he then hung up.

"Since when could you make collect calls from Lyoko?" Sky asked.

"I don't know how he did it, but I'm glad he did. We need to get to the factory now!" with that said both he and Sky ran to the lab.

Back at the school, Henry and Alice were putting up chairsin the school gym, when the principle walked in, actually guiding Jessica into the gym as well.

"Daddy?" Alice asked.

"I thought you and Henry working together was such a great idea that I thought this young lady could spend her detention here." when Mr. Johnson said that, Henry was shocked, but Alice was clearly silently angered.

"Oh, she's going to help?" Alice asked, her eyebrow twitching.

"Thank you Alice. You two keep up the good work. I have other matters to attend," with that he left. Alice took that as her chance to walk up to Jessica.

"You better keep your hands to yourself!" Alice said getting in Jessica's face, "Henry is mine, you hear me?" Before she answered she looked up at Henry, who quickly shook his head as if saying "hell no".

"Uh, sure, whatever you say," Jessica said laughing slightly. She then went over to Henry to help him, "Is she for real?" she asked him.

"Sadly..." Henry said shaking his head, "So what could a good girl like you have done to get detention?"

Jessica sighed, "Brittney thought it would be a good idea to skip last period. I didn't want to go, but they said if I didn't then I wasn't "one of them", so I did. Once we left we saw a teacher right at the corner. I turned around and saw that Brittney and the other girls were gone, and then I got caught," Jessica gave a sarcastic laugh, "Great friends, huh?"

"Seriously. Why do you hangout with them?"

"You know it's hard being the new kid," Jessica sighed sitting down on a chair, "And when you're weird like me that just makes things even harder."

"You, weird?" Henry asked sitting next to her, "Not likely."

"Well I am. Look at me. I can't call myself a girly girl because I like martial arts shows, wrestling, and comic books, but I can't call myself a tomboy either because I like dressing up and wearing make-up and high heels. Brittney liked my style so offered me to join her, but whenever I try to be myself I just get shot down. And well, after this..."

"I don't think you fit well with that group," Henry said, catching Jessica's attention, "Those girls are the kind who talk bad about everyone behind their back and don't think it's cool to eat. If that's your thing then more power to you, but personally I think you're better than them."

"You think so?" Jessica asked.

"Hey!" Alice called from behind them, "I don't see any chairs being placed!" Jessica and Henry then got up and continued to help Alice, who seemed to forget the reason why she organized this.

In the laboratory, Dr. Hopper filled Andrew and Sky in on the situation.

"So, you need our help to get to that tower?" Andrew asked.

"Yes, all I need is someone to defend me in while I get to the tower," Dr. Hopper said from the screen.

"Couldn't you just transfer into the tower from another tower?" Sky asked.

"Normally yes, but if XANA activates the towers then I can't get to them except from the outside."

"Makes sense," Andrew said, "So you want us to provide back-up for you while you get to the tower."

"Exactly. It would be better if your friend was here as well, but for now this will have to do."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sky asked, "Andrew, get me in there," he said running to the elevator.

"Got it," Andrew said now typing on the computer starting up the transfer system. "Transfer Sky!" he said as Sky entered the scanner, which closed once he was inside, "Scanner Sky! Virtualization!" Andrew said now pushing the enter key, sending Sky into Lyoko.

In the city sector, Sky digitally appeared in the air above the city sector. Once he fully formed he landed on the ground.

"Sky!" Dr. Hopper called out from behind him.

"Hey Doc," Sky said walking toward him, "Where is this tower?"

"Follow me," Dr. Hopper said running off, Sky running after him. They kept running until two Hornets flew down and fired at them. Both Sky and Dr. Hopper took cover behind a building.

"Shoot, I ain't getting deleted again!" Sky said pulling out his guns. He then stepped out a little and fired at the Hornets. He destroyed one, and Dr. Hopper fired a strange blast at the second one paralyzing it. It fell to the ground and blew up.

"Let's move!" Dr. Hopper said. He and Sky continued to run off toward the tower. They were looking right at the tower, when they were shot at by three Cubes and two new machines that were red with four long legs each, called Krabs.

"Dang! This isn't good." Sky said, both him and Dr. Hopper fired at them.

"Andrew, we're going to need back up!" Dr. Hopper said.

"Already calling Henry!" Andrew said.

As for Henry, his phone vibrated. He looked and saw it was Andrew, "Hello?" he asked.

"Henry, we need help! Something is going on in Lyoko and Sky is inside trying to help the doctor. They need help!"

"I'm sort of in a tight spot right now. I don't know if I can get out of here."

"I don't care what you have to do! Ditch Alice and get here as fast as you can!"

"A, alright, I'll do what I can," Henry said hanging up.

"Hey," Alice called out, "I'll be right back. Both of you, don't go anywhere!" she said before storming out. Henry took that as his chance to pack up. Jessica noticed and ran up to him.

"Where are you going?" Jessica asked.

"My friends need help. I'm sorry, but I need to go!" he turned to the door, but Jessica blocked his way, "Please, I don't have time for this!"

"I'm not letting you leave me here with her!" Jessica said, "Tell me what's so important that you have to ditch that girl _and_ me!"

"Damn it!" Henry said. He promised Andrew that he wouldn't tell anyone about Lyoko, but as it stood right now, he _had _to tell Jessica. But would she believe him? Probably not. He thought about it for a little while, and then decided on what to do, even if it was going against what he promised Andrew. "Fine, come with me then!" he said shocking Jessica.

"Huh?"

"You won't believe me if I try to tell you, so instead I'll show you! But you have to promise me that what you see you won't show or tell anyone, got it?"

"I don't-"

"Promise me!"

Now Jessica was at a crossroads. Against her better judgement though, she said...

"Okay, I promise. I won't tell anyone."

"Then follow me!" with that Henry and Jessica ran out of the gym. A second later Alice walked in, just to find the gym empty.

"Huh? Henry? Henry! HENRY!"

Outside they saw the traffic lights going crazy, TVs exploding, basically mass panic everywhere.

"My god..." Jessica said, now believing that Henry might be on to something.

"This must be..." Henry said before running off, Jessica running after him.

A few minutes later Henry ran into the lab.

"Andrew, I'm here!" Henry said catching Andrew's attention.

"Perfect tim-" he stopped when he saw Henry wasn't alone, "Henry! What's she doing here?" Andrew asked, referring to Jessica who was looking around in shock.

You said I had to do whatever I had to in order to get here. She wouldn't let me leave unless I told her. I'm sorry, but I had no choice, I know I promised-"

"It's okay Henry," Andrew said with a sigh. This made things complicated. They heard Sky grunt in pain, and all three of them turned their attention to the screen, "Either way Sky and the doctor need help! Henry can you go into Lyoko and help them?"

"Got it!" Henry said turning toward the elevator.

"I'll help too!" Jessica said, shocking Henry and Andrew.

"What?" Henry asked.

"I don't know if-" Andrew started.

"Look, I don't know what's going on here, but you guys look like you need help. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it," both Henry and Andrew were silent, "I promise I won't tell anyone! You can ask Henry, I already said I woouldn't tell anyone, and I keep my promises."

"Hm..." Andrew said looking down, his leg shaking he was so nervous.

Inside Lyoko, Sky ran to the side firing at the viruses, stopping once he made it behind a building.

Dr. Hopper poked his head out from behind a building to fire at the viruses while staying hidden.

"Damn, at this rate we won't be able to get to the tower!" Dr. Hopper said.

"Where are cheat codes when you need 'em?" Sky asked stepping out from behind his hiding place and continued to fire.

"Please!" Jessica continued, "You're friends aren't going to last much longer, are they?"

"Alright!" Andrew said turning to the computer, "Warning you, once you see it for yourself there's no turning back, got it?"

"I got it," she said turning to Henry, who nodded. The two of them went into the elevator going down to the scanner room.

"If both of you are ready, I'll start the transfer sequence," Andrew said now beginning, "Transfer Henry!" he said as Henry entered his scanner, "Transfer Jessica!" he continued as Jessica entered her scanner, "Scanner Henry! Scanner Jessica! Virtualization!" he pressed enter, and both of them entered Lyoko.

They appeared above the city sector, not too far from where Dr. Hopper and Sky were. When they landed Jessica took a god look at herself and did a double take. She was a now (believe it or not) a knight wearing full black and golden armor minus the helmet. The armor had a long red cape, and she had a beautiful broad sword at her left side and her left gauntlet had magical runes on it.

"What in the world?" she asked. She then looked at Henry and was surprised, "So, any reason why you became a robot?"

"Any reason why you became a knight?" Henry asked with a smirk. Jessica returned the smirk and pulled out her sword, a large shield appearing on her left arm. The two of them ran off to where Sky and Dr. Hopper were.

Once there Henry stopped and fired his cannon right at one of the Cubes, deleting it. The Krabs were about to fire at Sky, but Jessica ran in front of Sky and used her shield to defend him.

"Hey? Aren't you-" Sky started.

"So, he's a robot, I'm a knight, but you turn into a cowboy," Jessica said almost ashamed, "This is an unuaual team."

"Yeah... I'm kind of sad too..." Sky said looking down in shame. Jessica ran forward to one of the Cubes with her shield still in front of her. Once she was right in front of it she thrusted her sword into the central eye of the Cube destroying it.

Henry ran to the side and shot his cannon at the two Krabs destroying them.

Dr. Hopper ran through the remaining defense letting the two remaining cubes destroy each other and ran into the tower. Once inside he stood at the center room, but instead of letting the normal screen appear, he began floating to another floor. Once there he began typing on another keyboard that appeared.

"Andrew," Dr. Hopper began, "I'm going to send you a program, when you see the tower deactivated activate the program!"

"Got it!" Andrew said now also typing on the super comuter. A blank screen appeared in front of Dr. Hopper, who put his hand on it.

**-Hopper- Code:**

**LYOKO**

Inside the tower, Dr. Hopper looked down as the coding on the walls slowly stopped. A large white light appeared further down, and it slowly expanded exiting the tower.

Outside the tower, Henry, Jessica, and Sky gathered together and gave each other high fives, but they were shocked when the light came out of the tower.

At the laboratory, Andrew pushed a button on his keyboard, "Return to the past, now!" he said as everything went white, and the wave came out of the lab, seemingly engulfing the whole world.

Andrew slowly woke up. He was in his room now. Confused, he walked into the kitchen.

"Hi honey," his mom said, confusing Andrew a bit.

"Hi. Um, did anything strange happen last night?" Andrew asked.

"Not that I know of," she said looking back at the stove, "I made you pancakes. You don't mind, do you?"

When she asked that question Andrew was shocked. Did he really...?"

At school, Henry opened the door to his locker, extremely confused.

"Is this for real?" he asked himself. Alice was right where she was before when he closed his locker.

"Hi Henry," she said overly cheerful.

"Hi Alice..." Henry said, waiting to see if she was going to ask him the same question.

"I was wondering if you would help me with something after school," she asked, confirming what Henry thought. This time he knew better.

"I'm sorry, but I sort of have other plans, but I heard that Sky would love to help you," Henry said with a smile, knowing full well that he was making her angry.

"Well then!" she then stormed off, making Henry laugh to himself as he walked to the cafeteria.

When he and Sky went to the cafeteria they saw Andrew sitting there already.

"So, am I going crazy or are you two getting the worst case of de-ja-vu?" Sky asked.

"All of this happened before," Henry said, "Alice even asked me the same question."

"I wonder," Andrew said looking at Brittney's table, Jessica sitting there still, only she didn't look as comfortable, "Have you guys spoken to her yet?" Andrew asked.

"Nope," Sky said, "That's Henry's girl, not mine."

"Shut up," Henry said, "But I do wonder if she remembers too."

At that moment, it looked like Jessica said something to the other girls, and then got up and walked over to Andrew, Henry, and Sky's table.

"Hey guys," she started, "Room for one more?"

"I don't know," Sky said, "We've never had a girl sit at the table before."

"Please," Henry said shooting a look at Sky, and then looking at Jessica, "You're more than welcome to sit here with us."

"Great," she said now sitting down, "I think you guys are a way better crowd to hang out with."

"You do realize that now that you sit with us, you will forever be marked as a social outcast, right?" Andrew said.

"Better an outcast than one of them; at least you guys are real friends," Jessica said.

"So, you remember last night?" Henry asked.

"Yeah," Jessica said, "I remember it completely. The super computer, the other world, and those monsters..."

"If you're one of us then you need the full rundown on the situation," Sky said.

"Okay then," Jessica leaned forward a bit resting her arms on the table, "I'm all ears," she said with a smile. Looking at her like this made Sky and Andrew look at each other, Sky with a silly smile on his face, Andrew with a worried look.

"Dude, we have a hot chick sitting at our table," Sky said clearly excited.

"Quiet, or you'll scare her off like all the others," Andrew said in a hushed tone, making Jessica laugh.

"You don't see to many girls here, do you?" Jessica asked Henry, the only one not freaking out by her prescense.

"With someone like Sky sitting here, what do you think?" Henry said sarcastically, making her laugh again.

After school, the four of them went back to the laboratory, where they saw Dr. Hopper on the screen waiting for them. It was here that they filled Jessica in on everything.

"So that's the situation," Andrew ended. Jessica was now walking around the hologram of Lyoko.

"I can't believe that this has been underneath the city this whole time," Jessica said, clearly amazed.

"I know, it's like the ultimate videogame, only it's life or death," Sky said, Jessica rolling her eyes.

"Right..." Jessica said humoring Sky.

"So young lady," Dr. Hopper said from the screen, "Will you agree to help us?"

"Do I have a choice at this point?" Jessica asked, "I think it's safe to say we're at the point of no return now."

"Jessica's right," Henry stated, "We saw Lyoko, we entered it, we know about XANA, now we have to fight."

"So, you kids are willing to continue to fight XANA?" Dr. Hopper asked.

(Begin A World Without Danger/Instrumental)

"This isn't just your fight anymore," Andrew said, walking up to the screen, "We're in this now, together."

"Together," Sky said also putting his fist on the screen.

"Together," Henry said following the same gesture.

"Together," Jessica said doing like everyone else.

Looking at them made Dr. Hopper smile, like there was hope. He then put his fist forward, as if it met their fists and said...

"Together."

**Beginnings...**

**End...**


End file.
